In motor vehicles, electronic components with an electronic control circuit and associated electronic components, such as sensors, are used for various tasks. For example, in the case of the electronic component used as a control unit in a transmission, a number of sensors are used to detect rotational speeds of shafts and positions of actuators.
The sensors are electrically connected to the electronic control circuit by electrical feed lines, in particular, leadframes or flexible foil conductors, which are normally arranged on a printed circuit board. The leadframes have for example electrical signal lines encapsulated with plastic, and, together with the sensor as electronic component and a sensor cover, form a sensor dome.